Fluttering In The Skies
by HyperCLM
Summary: They were both stunned by the Vivillon's beauty. "John…?" Matt softly whispered to him. "Yes?" John slowly answered back to Matt while prepping his butterfly net. "How does it feel to be captivated by a very cute butterfly?" Matt started to smile as he finishes his question. Reviews are appreciated! [Vivillon x Human, take it or leave it.]
**Author's Note: I'm back just this once. I was originally just going to write a long backstory (she required like a few paragraphs, I went five pages) for a Biology project that had to do with religion but then I brought Vivillon into this. I had to modify this a little though. Have fun reading!**

* * *

Matthew Aki and John Shiruku were out in the open fields near this little forest known as Tobu Forest. Some previous visitors have claimed that Tobu is Japanese for fly but that only ignited a question from Matthew in his mind, _Fly Forest doesn't seem like a good name for it, so why pick that?_

The kids were 12-years old. Normally, a boy would get his first Pokemon at the age of ten but John and Matt thought that the whole idea of gambling for Pokemon battles wasn't attractive to them so they decided to go into exploring the wildlife of Pokemon.

Along with that, they also went camping close to where they are now. It was a good decision for both boys. To Matt, he was always fascinated with flying-type Pokemon and their autonomies. They looked very unique to Matt, especially unique from humans. He sometimes wondered how it would feel to be able to fly with actual wings…

To John, the fields contained his favorite type of berry, the Pecha berry. They were very sweet… oh so very very sweet. He says a specific "yay!" and "yes!" with a specific pitch and volume that shows both the innocence of a 12-year old boy and that Pecha berries are closeby.

"John, are you done picking out those berries?" Matt asked, stomping in place in anxiety and anticipation.

"Yessssssssss…." John answered with a tone that obsessed fanboys would use while looking at the Pecha berries very closely, perhaps too closely…

The Pecha berries were then dumped into John's picnic basket that was passed down from his mother and both explorers went on to the entrance of Tobu Forest.

They stopped to marvel at its entrance. It was covered with evergreen trees with only one specific dirt path to actually enter the path. Any other way would take quite a bit of crawling and/or tree avoiding.

"Okay, let's go!" Matt cheerfully went into Tobu forest. John had to catch up to him and his madness for flying Pokemon.

* * *

Tobu Forest had quite a lot to offer. There were various bug and flying type Pokemon to marvel at. Some of them were new to the boys while some others they've already seen. A Combee was pollinating a flower. An Ursaring could be seen hibernating happily in the incorrect season. A bunch of Pidgeys were trying to eat seeds from within a tree's holes but they were struggling to reach them. Lumineon were swiftly swimming in a nearby visible stream of clear blue water. It was a marvel to see all this nature from just one spot. Nevertheless, Matt and John were glad to be here. It's quite sad for John that Pecha berries couldn't be found though.

They explored and explored the Tobu Forest. Birch trees covered the surface so snippets of sunlight could be seen all over from within the forest. They also found more and more Pokemon just doing their natural actions to survive. John accidentally stepped on a Skorupi though, so he ended up getting poisoned. (Luckily, the berry he likes the most happens to cure Poison...)

A while later, they reached a clearing. Bright and lively green grass could be seen all over the land. There were no trees blocking the sun so sunlight was touching all of the grass here. In addition to that, very small but cute purple Butterfree are in the edges of the clearing. They're just flapping their wings very gracefully for show.

In addition, there was a small mountain hill in the very center was a Pokemon… One that John and Matt both knew they have never seen before. Its name is Vivillon.


End file.
